Pero me acuerdo de ti
by Cessa Goddelike
Summary: Harry debe cumplir su promesa: encontrar a Draco y traerlo de nuevo al mundo mágico, pero descubren que él no tiene memoria. Hermione tiene en sus manos el arma para ayudarle a recuperar cada recuerdo, aunque en el proceso, ella descubra que las cosas no son como recuerda. Dramione.


Capitulo uno: El objetivo.

El edificio donde funcionaba el ministerio de magia poco a poco iba recuperando su antiguo esplendor, los pisos lustrosos, las columnas imponentes, el aire impregnado de misticismo y reverencia, pero el hecho de que cada trabajador se levantase por las mañanas con ganas renovadas de ir a cumplir su deber, había sido sin duda el mayor logro de Kingsley Shacklebolt como ministro de magia, problemas habían y muchos, todavía quedaban muchos infractores de la ley que cazar, pero todo, o casi todo, estaba bajo control, la paz esparcía su aroma por el mundo mágico como si de una flor perfumada se tratase, Kingsley miró a través de la ventana encantada de su oficina, habían pocas cosas que a ese tiempo lograban desvelarlo, pero sin duda el caso del que hablaría esa mañana con sus dos de sus aurores de mayor confianza era uno de ellos, el impasible rostro del ministro no dejaba traslucir la ansiedad que pululaba en su cuerpo, solo una pequeña manía: su dedo pulgar acariciaba insistentemente la uña de su dedo del medio, pero ese detalle pasaba inadvertido a veces hasta para sus más allegados, tocaron a su puerta un par de veces y otra vez mas, salió de sus cavilaciones y procedió a ocupar su asiento, esperaba que esta vez fueran buenas noticias, de verdad que rogaba para que lo fuesen.

\- Adelante…- su voz trono en la instancia y las personas fuera de la habitación, a la espera de la señal, pudieron pasar.

\- Buenos días, ministro Shacklebolt.- dijeron los nuevos ocupantes del recinto al unísono, un joven y una chica de rostros bastante conocidos para él, Kingsley les saludo de vuelta con una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego les señaló los asiento frente a él, asientos que fueron ocupados de inmediato.

\- Es bueno verlos de regreso- les dijo y acompaño la sinceridad de sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa – tenemos alguna noticia de nuestro objetivo?- preguntó sin vacilar

\- Si señor! Tenemos la ubicación exacta- hablaba la chica con emoción.

\- También tenemos información adjunta- el joven era quien hablaba ahora, sacó de su mochila una carpeta marrón la cual entregó al ministro, el cual empezó a hojearla de inmediato.

\- Esto es….- los ojos de Kingsley seguían recorriendo las hojas, casi sin dar crédito a lo que leía- excepcional….- Ambos jóvenes sonrieron

\- En la carpeta encontrará algunas fotografías y un mapa exacto de la ubicación del objetivo- seguía hablando el joven- Sabemos que es él, lo hemos encontrado, Señor!

Kingsley cerró la carpeta y miró a las personas frente a él, y sonrió abiertamente, como quien se quita un hipogrifo de encima, y eso era ese caso para él, un hipogrifo enorme y esquivo desde hacían ya 6 años, se levantó y sin previo aviso abrazó a ambos jóvenes, los cuales aún seguían sentados, las risas inundaron el espacio y Oliver y Angelina sabían que habían hecho un muy buen trabajo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa sensación de vacío…. De que algo falta…. ¿algún día se iría?, cada mañana era la misma pregunta, el mismo interrogante durante 6 años, había perdido personas valiosas, personas que significaron demasiado, personas por la cual su corazón se había vestido de un eterno luto, pero a pesar de eso, algo faltaba, algo más, algo que desconocía, tenía a sus padres de nuevo con ella, sus dos mejores amigos estaban siempre ahí, tenía una vida nueva, pero a ella se le hacía imposible dejar de sentirse vacía, incompleta…. Esa era la palabra!, suspiró una vez más y decidió que ya era hora de salir de entre las cobijas, buscó su toalla al tiempo que rogaba por un buen baño caliente cuando el piquetear de un ave en su ventana llamó su atención.

\- Falk!

Exclamo la castaña al ver el halcón gris que, sabía, pertenecía al ministro de magia, arrugó el entrecejo un poco mientras abría la ventana, algo extraordinario (por no decir grave) tenía que estar sucediendo para que Kingsley no ocupara una de las lechuzas del ministerio, acaricio la cabeza del ave y con cuidado desenrolló de una de las patitas del animal un sobre con su nombre, vió entonces con rareza que otro sobre había, este con el nombre de Ronald Weasley, tomó su sobre y acaricio de nuevo al ave.

\- Si te trata mal por despertarlo….- señalaba entonces el sobre- pícale la mano!

El ave hizo un sonidito y emprendió de nuevo el vuelo, Hermione no tardó en abrir el sobre y encontró una nota muy breve:

" _Oliver y Angelina han dado con su paradero, tengo toda la información, los espero en mi oficina a las 8:00 a.m._

 _K.S."_

La castaña contuvo una exhalación, así que por fin lo habían encontrado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Yo solo espero que nos invite a desayunar!- la exclamación del peli rojo hizo eco en todo el piso, captando además la atención de varias personas en el lugar.

\- Cálmate, Ron- Decía su moreno acompañante- además, creo que la información que nos tiene Kingsley vale por mil desayunos- Su amigo le miraba con cara de terror, nada podría compararse con el sabor de unos huevos frescos con tocino.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta del ministro, una vez que su secretaria les hizo pasar, Hermione les esperaba ya, llevaba en sus manos unos vasos de café, Ron le miró agradecido.

\- Pensé que no habían tenido tiempo de tomar nada…- decía ella mientras les entregaba las bebidas.

\- Hermione, te amo…- la chica rodó los ojos, Harry sonrió.

La relación entre ambos, castaña y peli rojo, había durado poco más de lo que dura un pastel de calabaza en la mesa del gran comedor la noche del gran banquete, ambos jóvenes decidieron darle punto final a su "amor" y volver un paso atrás, tratar de recuperar su amistad y ser felices con las personas que se merecían, porque Ron era un cabezota y ella no lo soportaría mucho tiempo más, y porque ella sacaba a esa odiosa incorregible cuando se lo proponía y hería los sentimientos de él con demasiada frecuencia, en su relación de pareja encontraron el consuelo que necesitaban en el momento apropiado, pero pasado este trance, ya no encontraron mucho más el uno en el otro.

\- Pasemos, Kingsley debe estar esperándonos- decía el moreno con voz inquieta, tocó la puerta y desde adentro les invitaron a pasar.

\- Harry!- Exclamó el de tez oscura- es bueno verte, a ti también Hermione… oh! Ronald, ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?- preguntó curioso al ver el pequeño vendaje que recubría la mano izquierda del chico, Hermione notó el detalle por primera vez y no pudo reprimir una risita.

\- No fue nada…- dijo Ron, mirando con odio hacia la jaula donde se encontraba el halcón.

\- Eso no parece "nada"…- el joven se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto- Pero bueno, pasen por favor, tomen asiento. Angelina y Oliver han venido esta mañana a primera hora a traerme las buenas noticias y no quise demorar en decirles, por eso los he citado tan temprano.

\- Espera un momento- le detuvo Ron…- ¿Podrías darnos algo de comer? No creo soportar noticias de…. ¡Ese! Con el estómago vacío.

\- Ronald, ¿podrías comportarte?- le regañó Hermione

\- Son noticias importantes para mí, Ron.

\- Y si es importante para Harry- seguía la castaña regañándole- es importante para nosotros, más que cualquier desayuno.

\- Pero….

\- No te preocupes, Ron- Kingsley sintió la necesidad de intervenir- he mandado traer unos panecillos dulces y té, a decir verdad, yo tampoco he comido nada- Ron sonrió emocionada ante la perspectiva de no sacrificar el desayuno.

\- Kingsley, ¿Qué es lo que han averiguado Angelina y Oliver?- preguntó el moreno con premura.

\- Verás, Harry…- decía el ministro al tiempo que pasaba la carpeta a los chicos para que pudiesen verla.- lo han encontrado en Escocia.

\- Stornoway?- la joven bruja miraba los papeles- Eso es en el mar del norte, mi abuelo Carl me contaba historias de sus hazañas pesqueras allí…- comentó Hermione, una joven de cabellos rizados y muy rubios entró a la habitación dejando una charola con comida en la mesa, Ron atacó en el acto.

\- De hecho es en un pequeñísimo poblado a las afueras de la ciudad. Y hasta donde sabemos, no hay ningún asentamiento mágico cerca.

\- Pero…. Ni siquiera estaba en tan lejos ¿por qué han demorado tanto tiempo en encontrarlo?, si dices que el lugar es enteramente muggle, algún indicio de magia debió darles alguna pista!

\- Harry, me parece que estas un poco alterado- Ron apoyó a su amiga con un asentamiento de cabeza.

\- Hermione, ¿leerías por favor el último párrafo de la primera hoja?- ella asintió

" _El objetivo, como hemos decidido llamar al sujeto en cuestión, al parecer lleva 3 años en Stornoway, raramente habla o se comunica con alguien, los aurores a cargo pudieron contactarse con él debido a que en el lugar donde se encuentra laborando es muy normal que le castiguen, tal castigo consiste, entre otras cosas, en ir a la ciudad y encargarse de ciertas compras de importancia vital para el negocio…_

\- Castigado?! No puedo entender nada! Como que lo castigan?! Es acaso él un sirviente? Castigado y en esta época! Por Dios!

\- Hermione, sigue leyendo por favor…

 _Abordamos con cierta cautela al objetivo, intentamos cruzar alguna palabra con él y tratar que nos reconociera, luego de un par de preguntas triviales y no triviales, y después de ver el aspecto de esta persona, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ha perdido la memoria."_

\- No recuerda cómo hacer magia…

\- Así es Harry, Angelina y Oliver han llegado a esa conclusión y no saben qué tan grave es el daño, probablemente no recuerde nada de su origen y de la familia a la cual pertenece, no sabe nada, según el reporte, las personas del lugar concuerdan en que le vieron por primera vez hace cosa de tres años, al principio le veían con una mujer muy bella y bastante mayor que él, dicen que iba bien vestido, luego de un tiempo sus visitas al pueblo eran menos frecuentes y cada vez que lo hacía, iba más harapiento, más sucio, empezó a adelgazar y casi ni le reconocían.

\- Y qué lugar es ese, en donde tratan tan mal a los empleados?- preguntaba la castaña con ira en la voz

\- Un Prostíbulo…- añadió sin más el ministro, Ron casi se atraganta con el té que bebía y Harry suspiró sonoramente.- También dicen en el informe que es un prostíbulo de hombres y mujeres- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos…

\- Quieres decir que….- Kingsley asintió- Según lo que dice el informe, sí.

\- Vaya… su padre debe estarse retorciendo en la tumba…

\- Ron!- nuevamente la castaña le reprendía

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- Kingsley, quiero ir por él, tanto como si quiere o no quiere venir conmigo, quiero traerlo.

\- Iremos contigo, Harry- Hermione poso una mano sobre las del joven, infundiéndole ánimo, Ron suspiro cansino, no le apetecía pero nada el tener que ir a rescatar a ese baboso.

\- Supuse que eso querrías… pero ten cuidado, Harry, no sabes que es lo que hay exactamente en su mente en este momento, suponemos que no recuerda cómo hacer magia, pero la magia vive en él, intacta y fuerte, puede ser peligroso si le alteran, deben saber cómo acercarse.

\- Hablas de él como si fuese un animal salvaje.

\- Así es, Hermione, así es, es que en eso lo ha convertido, en un hombre primitivo que sirve solamente para satisfacer deseos carnales, le han quitado la posibilidad de pensar con claridad, de reconocerse siquiera, es un vil sirviente, un perro adiestrado… deben tener un plan y deben tenerlo cuanto antes, si la dueña del prostíbulo se entera de que los muchachos han estado preguntando por él, tal vez se alerte.

\- Necesitamos trasladores- Harry parecía tener ya un plan en mente.

\- Te los puedo proporcionar, pero no serán legales, verás, Harry, aún hay muchas personas en el ministerio tras la pista de mortifagos prófugos, sé que este es un caso particular, pero el Wizengamot no lo creerá así, si saben que irás en su búsqueda, querrán juzgarlo y condenarlo a Azkaban, acabarán con él y con lo poco que le queda, aún quedan buitres revoloteando por lo poco que queda de su fortuna, que es una suma considerable, a pesar de las mermas sufridas, por ende no puedo avisar al ministerio escocés, atraerías muchas miradas, y, el hecho de que estés en una zona netamente muggle llamará más la atención.

Harry asintió y seguido de sus dos amigos salió del despacho del ministro, la situación era delicada, pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a Snape, él había prometido cuidarlo y había pasado esa responsabilidad a Harry, ya lo había encontrado, después de seis años de búsqueda lo había encontrado y no descansaría hasta que pudiese responder todas y cada una de las preguntas que tenía atoradas en la garganta, iba por él, por Draco Malfoy.


End file.
